


Illicit Affairs

by MaddieandChimney



Series: She's Married (AU) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Domestic Violence, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie loves how Chimney gives her back some of the control she’s lost. (NSFW)
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: She's Married (AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> A smut filled fic to go alongside The Sinners & The Saints (but you don't have to read that to understand this, I hope). 
> 
> Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence underlying.

Maddie takes a deep breath as she looks in the mirror, placing her hand over her chest in an attempt to calm herself down; so completely full of excitement and nerves. Long gone were the days of dressing up for her husband, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt anything close to lust for him. It had been at least ten years since she had found herself running her fingers over lace material, actually feeling good about herself as she stares at her reflection.

Long hair cascades over her shoulders, gently curled at the ends. A light amount of make-up coats her face before she applies the last of the dark red lipstick (just the way Howie likes). She even thinks, for just a moment, that she’s beautiful or at least, she feels the closest thing to beautiful she has felt in a long time. That’s how he makes her feel, in every single possible way that’s so completely opposite to everything she has felt for years.

The woman takes a deep breath, promising herself she wouldn’t think about her husband, not tonight. It’s been two weeks since her last chance to escape the chains of her marriage, two weeks of making little excuses here and there to visit her brother at the station, just so she could see the smile on Howie’s face. Just so, for a second, she could brush their hands together and feel alive again. He was a reminder that there was a possibility of a life outside the confides of her marriage to Doug, he gave her a chance to feel as though she could finally breathe again. She craves that feeling more than anything when they’re apart.

Maddie shakes it off, admiring instead how her breasts look in the tight material, running her hands down the soft curve of her waist. She had chosen the perfect outfit; it was sexy, left little to the imagination but covered the fresh bruising on her stomach. Not because she was trying to hide anything from the man she had fallen in love with but simply so they could have a night where it was really just the two of them. Where she couldn’t see the sadness in his eyes, gentle fingers tracing over every mark that mars her skin as the ghost of Doug lingers behind them.

It’s easy to pull herself from those dark thoughts the moment arms are wrapped around her, lips pressing to the back of her shoulder. “So glad you’re here.” He whispers, lips tracing up to the back of her neck as she shudders in delight, the smile on her own face immediate. Maddie can’t imagine anywhere else she’d rather be in the world other than his arms, yearning for more always whilst knowing she _could_ have more if she could only leave her husband. The thought was easier said than done and often hurt more now that she could see happiness on the other side.

His hands creep lower, fingers clenching over the material that stops at her thighs, teeth gently grazing along the skin his lips rest against as her breathing trembles. “I missed you.” He finally whispers and she feels the way her heart clenches, how the tears immediately spring to her eyes because she had missed him too. Every single day for thirteen days as she eagerly awaited her husband to leave for a two day conference. Secret phone conversations and brief glances across the station just weren’t enough. She had needed more from the moment she had left his arms right up until the moment he had opened the door to his apartment and she had practically slammed herself against him in overexcited eagerness.

“I missed you, too.” She finally voices aloud, leaning back against him as she tilts her head to the side, giving him better access. There’s not a single similarity in the way he touches her to the way her husband does, his hands less hesitant than they once had been, but always seeking her approval. There’s never any expectation, it’s always hers to lead as he gives her back some of the control she has lost as the years passed her by.

When his hand stops at the top of her thigh, his thumb grazing along the bare skin there, she’s quick to move her hand down on top of his, moving it where she wants him, where she _needs_ him. “Mm, you really missed me.” His voice is only lightly teasing, fingers pressing against her as her breath hitches and she nods her head as her only response.

She takes a second, just to enjoy the feel of his hand on her, his lips against her neck and her body pressed against his very obvious arousal. Until she turns around and his hand is dropped, the contact immediately missed until their lips connect, hungry and needy as though they haven’t kissed in years, eager moans falling from both their lips as she pushes him to the bed. The burning desire to take a breath is the only thing that forces her back, breathing heavy as her chest heaves. His eyes have darkened with desire for her and the look on his face causes the tension to rise in her stomach, knowing he wants her. He wants her more than she’s ever felt wanted before, he needs her in a way she’s never been needed before.

The temporary separation gives her the opportunity to yank his top over his head, feeling as though every piece of material on his body is simply too much. She needs to feel the warmth of his skin against her own, she wants to feel him completely, feel their undeniable connection in the best way possible. He’s all too eager to unbuckle his belt, making quick work of his zipper but pulls his hands back to allow her to take it at her own pace. He just knows what she needs at all times, it’s overwhelming. Her heart feels ready to burst and she wants to kiss him, she wants him to hold her as they make love, she wants to _feel_ him release inside of her for the first time.

Her fingers hook over the top of his jeans, pulling them slowly, far too slowly for her own liking but there’s a sudden need to make every single second last. She wants him so badly but she doesn’t know when they’ll have their next opportunity to be alone, so she needs to enjoy each and every second she can lap up of him. He kicks them off the moment they hit the floor and her hand cups his length over the material of his boxers, grinning when his breathing grows heavy and he lets out a groan of her name. How is it possible her name can sound so good?

The slow movements don’t last long, her stomach is clenching with the undeniable tension, the throbbing between her own legs becoming unbearable before she pulls the final piece of clothing down and finally, pushes him down on the bed. It takes her all of a second to join him, his feet remain planted firmly on the ground when she straddles his hips and once again, presses their lips together. The eagerness remains, but this time, the kiss is tender, just taking the moment to enjoy the feel of their lips against each other’s.

Maddie tugs on his lower lip gently as she pulls back, their eyes meeting before she runs her fingers through his hair, grinding her hips down, forcing him to let out a moan, his eyes fluttering to a close. It gets harder to take her time with him when he makes noises like that, when his teeth bite down harshly on his lip before she presses her forehead against his. She lifts her hips ever so slightly, moving her hand between them, slowly raking her nails down his chest, enjoying the feel of his tense muscles beneath her touch before she wraps a hand around him. “The condoms—”

The shake of her head cuts him off and she opens her mouth to offer him some sort of explanation but when she feels the way he twitches beneath her in anticipation, she knows one isn’t needed. She’s been on the pill for years, secretly behind her husband’s back and she more than trusts Howie with every part of her. Especially this. There’s a moment of just staring at each other, cheeks flushed, wide grins on both their faces before she lowers herself down on him.

The man sits up a little more, arms wrapping around her waist as her own fall to his shoulders, digging her nails into the back of his neck as she lets out a loud moan of his name, her head tilting back enough for his lips to all too fervently press to her cleavage, pressing kisses to every part of her bare skin he can reach above where the black lace material begins.

It’s a mixture of the fact it’s Howie writhing beneath her, it’s his lips pressed against her skin and his breath hot and heavy against her chest and that feeling of complete control she gets from their position. She’s never felt pleasure like it, resulting in the movement of her hips becoming more frantic than she would have initially liked. She captures his moans against her lips, hands moving back up to his hair to tug at the strands as his thrusts meet hers in perfect harmony. His hands press gently against her hips to stabilise her, not leading her, completely following her pace as though on instinct.

The heel of her feet digs into his lower back as she wraps her legs a little tighter around him and somehow manages to pull his body even closer to hers. Every time she has to tear her lips from hers, just to catch her breath, it feels a moment too long, quickly darting her tongue back between his lips the moment she can. It feels as though her entire body is on fire, everything outside of his apartment door completely forgotten as her brain scrambles for any thought beyond how much she loves him, beyond how good he feels beneath her.

He holds back his own release but she can tell he’s close when he pulls back, his hands gripping onto her hips a little tighter as her own movements quicken, quickly moving her head down to his shoulder, biting down on the skin there as she muffles her own pleasurable scream of his name. Her hands falling from his hair, resting on the back of his neck as she feels so completely overcome with more love than she’s ever felt before, enough that she feels as though she’s about to burst into tears at any second.

She keeps her movements though, only slowing ever so slightly as she tries to catch her breath, whimpering his name until she feels him spill into her, his hips juddering as he does, the repeated moaning of her name causing the tears to finally fall. Their bodies slow in their movements, riding out the last of their sex induced high before she feels him flinch beneath her and he stops moving. Her tears have hit his shoulder, his grip on her faltering until she’s pulling back and smiling at him despite the tears.

“No-no… I’m happy.” She whispers, pressing a hand to either side of his face, nudging their noses together. “I’m just---joyful. I feel so much joy when I’m here with you.” She hates that feeling of impending doom that twists in her chest, knowing she’s going to have to leave him behind once more. That the moment his apartment door closes behind her and she has to head back towards the home she shares with her husband, every ounce of joy sucked out of her the second she walks through those doors.

“I love you.” He whispers, breaking through her thoughts as his eyes look into hers and she knows she has to make the most of every piece of joy she possibly can when she’s with him.

“I love you, too.” It takes her a minute to pull back, lifting herself from him before she crawls up a little more onto his bed, a content sigh falling from her lips before he’s turning, a smirk on his face.

“Can I show you how much I love you?” Her legs are still shaking, her breathing still heavy but the moment his hands are on her thighs and he settles himself between her slightly parted legs, she finds herself nodding, gulping when his lips press to her thigh and her hips jut up in response.

“Howie—”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Her head quickly shakes, fingers moving back to his hair as her other hand clenches around the nearest pillow in anticipation for what’s to come. She trusts him, she trusts him with every single part of her and when his lips move a little higher, she lets out a small whimper of his name, throwing her head back as she does. When his head tilts up at her, tongue darting out to lick his lips and the biggest grin on his face she’s ever seen, she wonders if it’s possible to fall more in love with him than she is.

Maddie bites down on her lip the moment their eyes meet, realising she wants this to never stop. Another moan of his name falls to easily from her lips, her hand moving from the pillow to hide her face when his tongue darts against her still sensitive area and he has to wrap both arms around her thighs to keep her still.

She definitely wants him to _never_ stop.


End file.
